New Girl
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: Hangman's Curse. Why isn't this a category on here? Anyways, Crystal is the new girl and for some reason she's quite intrigued by the local freak, Ian Snyder.
1. Chapter 1

"Ian! Ian, come back here!" The young girl yelled from behind him. She was new to the school and was trying to find someone who wouldn't be a total jerk to her and show her around the school. A few of the kids had offered, but they weren't exactly people she wanted to get acquainted with. Sure, she wasn't exactly hardcore or anything, but she wasn't about to get mixed in with the jocks or the preps in her new school. Ian was more her style of people. He wasn't a Satan worshipper or anything like that, but he wasn't some teachers pet who could get by with anything they wanted just because their parents had money.

"Leave me alone, will you?" He snapped, turning back to her. "I don't mingle with your kind of people."

"What kind of people is that?" She snapped back.

"You know what kind of people. The kind of people that look like you, act like you, dress like you, get good grades like you, think they're better than everyone else. The people whose lives are perfect so anytime one little thing goes wrong they have to take it out on everyone else. I'm sick of people like you, now leave me alone. I think we'd both be better off if you just stay the hell away from me. I won't get bugged the hell out of and you won't have a serious problem on your hands." And with that, Ian turned and began walking away again.

"At least show me where my class is!" She screamed out to him. By now, everyone in the hallway was staring at the both of them, her for even thinking of talking to someone like him, and him just to see what sort of curse he was going to put on her.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, groaning. "Where is it?"

"Chemistry 2."

"Frickin' genius... it's down that hallway, first door on your left. Now leave me alone." He turned and trudged into his class, leaving her in the hallway, still being stared at. She smiled at a few people and walked casually into her classroom. People asked her all hour what she was doing talking to a guy like Ian Snyder, telling her how creepy he was, how freaky. She didn't care, she just ignored their comments and listened to the teacher, taking notes and working on her assignment.

After that class, it was the end of the day and the new girl began walking around the school looking for Ian. She didn't find him for the longest time, and realized that she had to be getting out to the bus. She sighed and walked outside, over to where her bus would pick her up. There, she saw Ian sitting on the fence with a CD player blaring in his ears. She couldn't really tell what it was he was listening to, but whatever it was, there wouldn't be any way she could understand it anyway.

"Ian?" She walked over to him and spoke his name again, but realized that he obviously couldn't hear her. She took things a step further and pulled out one of his ear buds. "Hey, Ian, what're you doin'?"

"Waiting for my bus, just like you." He snapped, grabbing the bud out of her hand and placing it back in his ear. She yanked it out again, making him groan and turn off his CD player, wrapping the cord around it and shoving it into his pants pocket. "Okay, you aren't going to leave me alone, so I might as well just let you talk to me."

"What bus do you ride?"

"45."

"Me too! Hey, can I sit with you?"

"Do I have a choice?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I suppose so... being the new kid and all, but as soon as you make friends you're sitting with them, got it?"

"Got it!" She giggled.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Crystal." She said quietly. "I just moved here from New Hampshire, so it's a little bit different."

"Yeah, New Hampshire has some pretty busy spots, I'm guessing you're from one of them. This place can get a little boring for big city kids... unless you know how to make news." He smirked a bit as the bus approached.

Crystal followed him onto the bus and sat next to him, making a few more people stare at her like she was crazy. Ian shook his head and laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" She laughed too.

"Nothing... just ignore them." He looked out the window and fiddled with his headphones, then looked back at her. "What grade are you in, anyway?"

"I'm a junior."

"Me too. Nice. Where's your stop at?"

"Why? Wanna know when you get to get rid of me?"

"Yeah. Where is it?"

"Right here." She smiled and stood up, waving back to him as he shook his head. "See ya tomorrow!" She giggled.

"Yeah..." He whispered to himself, placing his ear buds back into his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about midnight, and Crystal was up in her room listening to music and doing her homework when she heard a thunking noise on her window. "Hmm?" She got up from her bed and slowly walked over to the window. She opened the curtains and looked around, then looked down at the ground. Below her she saw Ian, decked out in his usual black clothes and shaking his head at her. "What are you doing here?" She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear her.

"You forgot something on the bus today." He said back, holding up her purse.

"Oh my God... hold on, I'll be right down." She went back inside and wrapped a jacket around her shoulders, then walked down the stairs and outside. "Thanks..." She whispered when she got to him.

"It's nothing, youngin'. But hey, I better get going... talk to you later." And then he quickly walked away. She rolled her eyes and walked back inside, then went upstairs to bed.

Ian was walking home through the woods, as he'd been doing since he got into high school. People never did the things they did until he got to be a freshman. In middle school, no one cares, but in high school, there isn't anyone that doesn't care. He trudged through the woods, trying not to step in puddles left by the rain they'd gotten a few days ago. His boot landed in one and he cursed, but continued walking home. He hoped that his mom hadn't noticed he left, but he knew that he didn't have enough luck to prevent that. He prepared himself to be confronted by her sitting in the livingroom with a belt folded in her hands when he walked in the door. He shuddered as he reached his house.

He stood outside for a few minutes, just looking over his house. He compared it to Crystal's house and sighed, feeling suddenly inferior. Crystal's house was beautiful, almost victorian, it was a large house, white with black shutters and a high roof with a big chimney coming out the top. His house was small, run-down, trashy. It's shutters were falling off the hinges and the door was barely on, the roof was almost collapsing in and their chimney was broken. The windows were stained from not being cleaned in a long time, if ever, and a few were busted from either fights inside the house or tormenting teenagers from the outside. Ian sighed once more and quietly opened the door.

He glanced around and didn't see his mother anywhere, which relieved him. He took a deep breath and walked toward the rickity staircase. Taking the first step, he heard it creak under his weight and he flinched, looking up toward the top. He decided that he would just sleep on the couch for the night and tell his mom that there was another rat in his room or something. He sighed and laid down, using his jacket as a pillow, and closed his eyes.

Not an hour later, he felt something land on his back and he coughed, shooting up off of the couch. His mom stood above him, and he realized that what had landed on his back was her fist. "Mom... what're you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same, Ian. Where did you go?" She had an evil grin on her face as she backed Ian around the couch and into the corner of the room.

"Mom, I didn't go anywhere, what are you talking about?"

"Bullshit!" She screamed, smacking him in the face. "Where were you?"

"I was returning something for some girl, okay? She left her purse on the bus." He straightened his back against the wall and looked down at her, fearing the mischiveous look in her eyes. "Please, just go back to bed." He pleaded, trying to move passed her. Her arm moved to the side of him, blocking his path, and she did the same with the other arm.

"You aren't going anywhere, Ian." She laughed and moved her hand up to cup his cheek. "You know what I noticed?" She whispered.

Ian gulped hard. "What?" He said quietly.

"You look... just... like your father." She moved closer, her face just inches away from his, but he placed his hands on her shoulders and held her back from him.

"Mom, no, please... just go to bed... you're delusional."

"I am not, Ian, I've been awake for hours... I was hoping you'd walk down the hall or something..." She smiled and tried to kiss him again, but he pushed her away once more.

"You're high, mom, go to bed."

"I don't have the money to get high, Ian." Once more she tried to kiss him, and once more he pushed her away.

"No! No, mom! Go to bed!"

"Shut up! You wouldn't want to wake your brothers and sisters, would you?" She grinned evilly again and forced her lips to his, making him squirm and try to break away, but she pulled a knife out of her pocket and held it to his stomach. Part of him thought about just letting her kill him and get it over with, but the other part realized that she wanted to use him for sex too much to let him die, so what would be the point?

Tears welled in his eyes as he let his mother take advantage of him. He knew it was wrong but if he didn't cooperate she'd stab him, or worse, but if he did cooperate he felt violated and disgusting. It didn't help that the things she did naturally turned him on. He wanted to believe that it wasn't his mother, because it wasn't his fault that her actions did this to him. It was just... natural. She dragged him up the stairs and into her room, where she pushed him onto the bed. "Mom, just stop. This is too far..." He tried to fight her off as she straddled his hips and began unbuttoning his pants. "Mom, I'm your son... come on..." He begged her.

"You're just like him, Ian... just like him... I've missed him for so long..." She spoke to no one in particular as she lowered herself onto him. He wanted to fight her, wanted to stop all of this, but he didn't want to upset his mother anymore than she already was, as wrong as that was. He fought back his natural urge to cum, which was more than he could say for his mother. She moaned and bit at his neck and chest, trying to make him reach his orgasm, but he wouldn't have any of it.

He scrunched his eyes shut and bit his lip as she finished, then he pulled his pants back up and walked to his room, slamming the door and sliding down the other side of it. He ran a hand through his hair and buried his face in his knees. "Dammit..." He whispered as his tears began to fall. His soft cries turned quickly into harsh sobs as he fell to the ground and fell asleep against his door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Crystal walked up to Ian while he was at his locker. He seemed strangely quiet and upset, even for him, so she leaned against the locker next to his until he closed his and saw her standing next to him. He jumped slightly, but regained composure quickly and began walking away. Crystal was confused, so she followed him. "Hey... Ian, you okay?" She asked, obviously concerned.

He turned to her and looked her straight into her eyes, hoping she would get the hint to leave him alone. "Do I look okay, Crystal?" He forced out of his throat, as he was nearly crying. He tightened his jaw and walked away again, straight into his first hour class. She contemplated walking in after him, but figured that someone like Ian would rather have his personal problems kept out of the gossip circles.

After half of the day had gone by, Crystal had barely seen Ian in the hallways, and when she had he wouldn't even look at her. It was lunchtime now and Crystal walked into the cafeteria, searching for a place to sit. She saw Ian and about ten other kids who were dressed a lot like him. She continued looking, thinking that his friends might not want her around. While she was looking the other way, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ian's calm face looking her in the eys. "You can sit with us, Crys." He said nothing more and walked back over to his table, grabbing a chair on the way and sitting it down next to his.

"Who's she, Ian?" One girl asked with venom dripping off of her words. She was a blonde girl who wore all black clothes and make-up. Her shirt didn't cover half of her torso and her skirt barely covered anything either. Crystal's thought was that she must be Ian's girlfriend, judging by the way she acted when Crystal talked to him or even looked at him.

"This is Crystal, Sarah. She's new here." Ian said, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet up on the table. Crystal took out her journal and began drawing, since she didn't have anything better to do. As she drew, her scratch marks began making a figure that looked something like an angel and something like a ghost. It had wings that spread to the edges of the paper, but it's body ended at about it's waist and where the body ended was tattered up and looked filthy. Ian leaned over her shoulder and watched her continue to make seemingly effortless scratchmarks with her pencil, but all the while making one of the best drawings he'd ever seen.

"You've got something, there." He said finally, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh! Thanks... I've been drawing since I was little. It's just... my thing." She smiled up at him and he smiled back, then lifted her out of her chair by her arms.

"Come here." He said, walking out of the cafeteria. "I want to show you something."

"What?"

He smirked and walked down the hallway. "Something. Just trust me."

"Alright..." She walked next to him and he came to a door, which had the word 'forbidden' written one it. "Forbidden? You aren't..."

"I am." He took her hand and looked around them, and upon realizing that there was no one watching, lead them inside. When the door was closed, he lead Crystal up a few flights of stairs until they reached a corridor that looked a lot like the one downstairs. "Come on, this way." He said quietly, leading her towards the end of the hallway. "Are you scared?"

"No..."

"Not yet anyway." He smirked, opening a door and walking in. "Come on." She hesitantly followed him and he lead her to another door. "Behind this door... a kid hung himself ten years ago. They only took his body. The noose and everything remain. Come on..." He opened the door and walked onto a wooden platform. The room was very dark, so Ian flicked on a switch and Crystal screamed. A noose hung just in front of them, and there was still a blood stain where his neck had rubbed against the grain of the rope.

Ian had jumped down off of the platform while Crystal had been in her daze and was now standing down on the ground, looking up at her. "What are you doing down there?" She asked.

"Getting something. Found it." He jumped up and grabbed onto the noose, pulling himself up onto the platform again. "I know I shouldn't do that, disrespectful and all, but... Abel and me can relate a lot..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "This is his suicide note."

"Ian... put that back!" Crystal gasped, grabbing it away from him.

"Well I can't put it back if you have it." He smiled. "Give it to me. I want to read it to you."

"Why?"

"I want you to know about me and... this is the easiest way I know how." He said quietly. She hesitantly handed back the note and he opened it. "Thanks." He cleared his throat before he began reading. "To the person who finds me here, whether it be a student, a teacher, or another member of the faculty of this hell hole you call a school, I apologize. You don't deserve to see this, to see my body in the condition I'm sure it's in now. I hope you realize that in some way, you're the cause of this, no matter who you are. If you're a student, either you were one who victimized me, ridiculed me, berated me, beat me up, took my money, stole my lunch, or you didn't do anything to stop those who did. If you're a teacher, why did you stand by and let them do this to me? Why didn't you ever do the right thing and tell them to knock it off? If you're another member of the faculty, the least you could have done was tell a teacher or something what was going on. I'll have you know that if it weren't for this place, my life would be much easier. At home, I used to be the happiest boy alive, but once people here started tormenting me the way they did, suddenly, everything got worse." Ian swallowed, remembering what his mother had done to him the night before.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... anyway...when students here started doing this to me, I became angry, antisocial, and scared of just about everything. My family thought I was going crazy. My father left, my mother went crazy because of it. She said I looked just like him... she did things to me. I had to take care of my brother virtually by myself, and still come to this place and get tormented by kids who had everything better than I ever did... I couldn't take it anymore..." Ian stopped and sniffled, looking away. He folded the paper back up and put it back in his pocket.

Crystal took a step closer to him. "Ian..."

"Huh?"

"What part of all of the do you relate to?"

"Nearly all of it. My situation is worse, I have to say, but... I'm not going to kill myself over it. I don't believe in giving in..." A tear fell from his eye and he turned away. "Shit..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ian…?" Crystal whispered softly, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Whatever's wrong… you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I swear…" She tightened her grip on his shoulder slightly, silently hoping for him to turn around and tell her what was going on.

He did just as she had hoped, turning and looking her straight into her blue eyes. "Swear it on my very life that you won't tell a soul. Not a teacher, not a student, not any authority figure, no one. Not even my friends…"

"They don't know?"

"No one knows… not yet, anyway. Not promise me, because I'll admit I have to get this off of my chest."

"I promise. On your life, Ian, I swear to you…."

He slumped down, his back resting against the wall. He wrapped his arms around his knees, laying his head on his arms. She had sat next to him and he looked at her, taking a deep breath. "Okay… I think I can trust you. When I was younger… I was always sort of different, you could say. Not like I am now, but still not like the other kids. I liked different things, different music, things like that. The kids always said I was weird, but I had friends, you know?"

She nodded, scooting closer to him.

"When I was in eighth grade, my father died. He ran a record store. One day while he was working, a man came in and robbed him at gunpoint. I guess he didn't trust my dad not to tell the cops… he shot him in the head. He died instantly, but… it didn't really matter how he died to my mother and I, or to my little sister and brother. All we knew was that the man of the house had died, meaning I had to take up that role. I took care of my brother and sister, I took care of my mother… and then, when I was a sophomore I guess… she decided that the man of the house wasn't to be there just for taking care of the family. I had hit puberty already and looked about like I do now… she said I looked just like my father when she had met him. She… she started… touching me at first, but… recently, the past few months… she's actually…" Ian's voice broke and he buried his face into his knees, rocking back and forth. He sobbed uncontrollably as Crystal slowly, carefully laid him down on her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Ian… you don't deserve that… I'm so sorry…" She kept whispering, running her fingers through his hair. "Shh…"

He sat up again, wiping the tears from his eyes and sniffling a few times. "I don't know what to do… she'll hold a knife to my throat or stomach or something, but I know she won't do anything…"

"Because you're her son…"

"No! Because she's using me for sex! That's one of the worst things to think about out of all of this… but anyway… I almost want to let her kill me someday, but as said, she wouldn't. I can't scream or anything because I don't want my brother and sister to be scarred anymore than they already have been in their young lives, and I can't actually make her stop when it comes down to it because she's so upset over my dad… I can't just let her be miserable… she's my mom, you know?" Tears continued to flow down his cheeks as he looked Crystal in the eyes. "And the worst part is that… the things she does… it's only natural for… for…"

"I get what you're saying."

"Yeah… but I don't want to get like that because of her, you know? I feel so… nasty when I do…" He stopped, breathing heavily and sobbing a few more times before taking a deep breath. He looked at Crystal. "You want to get out of here?" He asked quietly. "I don't think I can go back down there looking like this…" He looked at his hands, which were covered in eyeliner and tears.

"Sure… can you get us out of here without getting caught?"

"Of course, I do it all the time."


End file.
